What Does Blue Want to Build?
What Does Blue Want to Build? is the second episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 21st episode to be aired. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Fifi *Popsicle Sticks (debut) *Tink (debut) *Tink's Friend (debut) *Snack Table Summary Steve and Blue are building things without the use of hardware tools. Recap ﻿Steve and Blue have been building some things. We find some popsicle sticks assembling themselves in various shapes and try to figure out what they are creating. We help out Shovel and Pail, First to measure their sand castles and see which is taller and then to even them up. Later we help a friend named Tink who was flung out of her contraption world to get back to where she belongs. Trivia *Second episode where Blue barks twice before Steve says That We Wanna Do from What Does Blue Want to Make?. *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. *This is one of the few episodes that the notebook did not initially comes with a crayon. *The official Nick Jr. summary for this episode refers to the character Tink as being male, but Tink is said in the episode itself to be female. *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Ryan Rodriquez is credited as Ryan Rodriguez. *In the Mail time Segment, Mailbox has created some sort of contraption to open himself up, but it doesn't seem to be working right. Steve decides to use his own letter-getter-outer contraption to get the letter. *This is the first episode since The Trying Game that the phrase "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today trying to figure out (insert question here)" is used. *This is the 1st episode where Sidetable appears more then once. *This episode reveals that Snack Table (the table in the living room) is capable of moving on its own as it managed to avoid getting spotted by Steve as the 3rd clue (a table). This is the only time it was shown to move. **In Pistas da Blue version. After Durate draws the 3rd clue, the pawprint is still seen on Snack Table. ***Also, When Durate gets to Sidetable and finds flashlight (The 1st Clue) The Design for Sidetable is from late Season 2. **This marks the 4th time that a character was a clue. *The contraptions Steve made to remove the paw print is made out of a paper towel roll and an animal cracker box. **The animal cracker box resembles the one for "Barnum's Animal Crackers". *Even though the second clue was spotted in the bedroom, it was drawn outside. *This is the first time where the second clue is drawn outdoors outside of skidoo segments after finding the first clue in the living room. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:A Clue A Clue What Does Blue Want To Build Category:It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:A Clue Magenta Comes Over Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday